


Closed Closet Cases or Doom: where to meet it and how to find it

by Katstories



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Halloween Ha Ha, Otherworldly, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstories/pseuds/Katstories
Summary: So I couldn't wait any longer and decided to post my Halloween shenanigans early.Here is some 1987 turtles to lift your spirits.





	Closed Closet Cases or Doom: where to meet it and how to find it

“Mikey, there is nothing in your freakin closet. It’s just your imagination running away with you.” Raph groused at Mikey cowering behind his shell. Mikey had woken up shrieking that something had tried to grab him from out of the closet. He had then run and practically dived into Raph’s bed seeking sanctuary. Which explained why Raph was now standing in the doorway of Mike’s room with that same turtle using him as a full body shield.

“Dude, I’m tellin ya, there is this mondo ugly thing hiding in my closet. It has big hairy hands and it grabbed at me! It was totally sick, I barely escaped.” Mikey insisted, all the while quivering behind Raph. “Maybe we should get the other bros ya know. Have a united front against the big bad thingy. Shell, I know I’ll feel safer.”

Raph scoffed. “Seriously? I mean bro, I can take care of some imaginary critter.” Raph stepped into the nightlight-illuminated room and turned on the lights. Mikey’s room was the usual disaster area with comics and pizza boxes everywhere. “How the shell could anything live in your room dude, it’s a mess.”

“Oh like you can talk Raph. Look, just check the closet so I can go back to sleep in your room, kay.” Mikey shuffled in behind Raph still looking over his shoulder in fear of the closet.

“Dude, I am not letting you sleep in my bed.” Raph maneuvered through Mikey’s minefield of a room and stood before the closet. It’s wooden door beckoned ominously. Raph licked his lips and quietly pulled his sai, Mikey’s hysteria getting the better of him. He flung open the door and was greeted by, nothing and something. He wasn’t sure. 

A swirling black mass of void filled darkness greeted him. Mikey came closer and peered over Raph’s shoulder. “I know I throw a lot of junk in my closet but that’s new.” 

“Uh, let’s call Donnie, I don’t know nothin about bout swirling vortexes of doom.” Raph backed away, bumping into Mikey. “Dude move! I ain’t standing here all night.”

The arm snaked out so quickly Raphael never had a chance. The large, sinuous black hand wrapped around his leg and yanked. Raph fell onto his shell and was dragged into the abyss. 

Almost. 

Mikey grabbed the lip of Raph’s shell, braced his legs against his bed and pulled. Raph’s shoulders appeared out of the darkness and he yanked his arms further out and braced himself against the closet frame. Both of them howled and screamed for their brothers while they struggled to snatch Raph back from the terrifying black vortex.   
Leo appeared swords drawn as he scanned for the danger. He gasped aloud in shock at the bizarre scene before him. He re-sheathed his swords and ran to Mikey’s side grabbing hold of Raph’s shell next to Mikey. “Donnie get in here, we need your help!” Donnie appeared a moment later.

“By Hawking’s Chair! What is going on!” Donnie looked at the swirling mass and his brother trapped in some things slimy grasp. 

“Dude this is gnarly! Donnie, get over here, help me pull Raph out before it eats him!” Mikey hollered as they skidded forward as the pulling increased. 

Raph howled in pain. “You’re tearing me apart!”

Donnie slung his bo and rushed over to the pair. He grabbed Raph’s arm, briefly causing them to go off kilter and for Raph to monetarily slide further into the void. Donnie, Leo and Mikey pulled hard, struggling to get Raph out of the grip of whatever had hold of him. Black ooze clung to Raph’s lower torso as they jerked him further and further out of the black. 

“Keep going, he’s almost out!” Leo yelled and they struggled, trudging backwards till the giant hand around Raph’s leg could be seen. “Hold him still. Keep pulling as hard as you can, I have to let go to strike at it!” Leo yelled. Donnie and Mikey nodded as Raph braced his other leg against the doorframe. “Pull!” 

Leo let go, drawing his swords from their sheathes and swiped a the hand holding onto Raph’s leg. Something screeched, high pitched and stabbing through eardrums, reverberating through their shells. The hand fell away and the tumbled backwards onto the floor. Leo slammed the closet door behind them and braced himself against it.

They lay in a panting heap on the floor staring at the wood, praying that it stayed shut. The door did not rattle, did not move, the screech long since echoed out through the lair. Raph laughed weakly at their success, slowly Mikey and Donnie joined in. Leo cautiously moved away from the doorway but kept his swords drawn.

Leo looked over his shoulder at the pile of turtles and huffed a small laugh of his own. 

“Mikey, I think it’s time you cleaned your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember comments are writer chow!


End file.
